Pleasure in P
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Germany and France go out for coffee, but when you add an aphrodisiac and an italian girl with a strange habit, things become a bit more fun. one shot, lemon


**me- okay well since i've gotten writers block for my story bittersweet i decied to get a few one shot's out of my system. i wrote this cuz all the storys with franceXgermany are either gender bent or completly depressing. enjoy my peverted mind~ **

* * *

><p>France as the nation of love was always able to take pleasure in the smallest things. Wither it be someone eating an ice cream cone or the vibration of hi cell phone. But he had never felt pleasure like he did right now, let me back track. France was at the world conference only an hour ago trying to make friends with Germany.<p>

"Maybe we could go out for coffee," France suggested swinging around a pen. Germany looked at him skeptically and sighed

"Sure I don't see why not, but no funny business," he said sternly causing France to chuckle

"No funny business, now rap up this meeting so we may be on our way~" he said winking at Germany. He flushed slightly and cleared his throat as he stood up

"This conference can now come to a close, we will resume tomorrow at 12 sharp" but his voice didn't hold the same sharpness as usual, it was a bit softer filled with something that wasn't there before. Everyone dispersed slowly as they talked to friends; Germany went and told Italy he was going out with France so he could go on without him. Italy smiled and nodded at Germany, when the blond nation turned and walked away Italy sent France a wink. France smiled and grabbed his stuff

"Ready?" France said as he started to walk away looking over his shoulder at him. Germany nodded and caught up with France, the conference was being held in Germany this time and France knew where he wanted to go.

"Do you know where you're going?" Germany asked him

France nodded "this little place near the middle of your place, is about 6 miles from your house." Germany decided it was better not to ask why he knew the exact measurements. They walked up to a small cafe named simply "coffee"

"Guten tuag" France said to the stern looking man at the counter " a table for two" the man brought him to a table near the back of the shop. "Danke mein guter Mann " France said. The man nodded and walked away after giving them two small menus.

"When did you learn my langue?" Germany asked

France chuckled "you live right there I thought why not" he said and Germany lip twitched an obvious show of pleasure

"Well your accent is very nice" he said picking up his menu, France snatched it from his hands

"I'll be ordering for you," he said

"Excu-"

"No complaints" France said, Germany fixed him with a glare but eventually sighed and slouched down in his chair.

"Fine"

"Oh goody" France said gesturing the waiter over "I'd like a mocha caramel late swirl, and my friend here will have a double German shot espresso" he placed a hand on Germanys as he said the word friend. He tried not to laugh at the man's face; most Germans were still a bit homosexual.

"Will you have whipped cream on those?" he asked

"No tha-" France silenced Germany with a glare

"Of cores" he smiled at the waiter as he turned around. "So Germany, what goes on?" He said

"Im going to avoid the bad grammar in that sentence" Germany grumbled as he started to rub his temple.

"Oh please try and enjoy yourself," he said putting his hand on Germanys arm

"Don touch me" France all but ignored him as he stroked his arm "your worse than mine bruder" he said

France laughed, " How is my friend? Still causing problems and living in your basement"

Germany actually laughed, "as a matter a fact he is, but I love him" France smiled

"Such a family man"

"Yeah, you should come and visit him one day"

"I might just take you up on that" he smiled at him and Germany smiled back

"Here are your drinks," the waiter said placing the drinks on the table. France's drink was a light brown color with white swirls in it, while Germany's was a darker brown with light brown swirls both were topped with an generous amount of whipped cream. Germany placed the straw in his drink and shot France a wary glance; he put his lips on the straw and sucked lightly. France bit his lip as he watched Germany's eyes close in pleasure as he sucked a little harder on the straw. He let it go with a light popping noise and kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds.

"That is positively orgasmic," he said, as he opened his eyes and looked at France, eyes glazed over in lust. France felt himself tingle at the look in the Germans eyes, even if it wasn't for him.

"I thought you would like it " he said taking a tentive sip of his own drink, closing his eyes in pleasure as well. When he opened his eyes he saw that Germany was once again sipping his drink. France slowly sipped his drink as he watched Germany. Before he knew it his cup was empty and he had to pee. He hated to leave this show but he didn't want to mess up his bladder or something

"Be right back Mon ami," France said as he got up, Germany paid him no mind. He walked to the women's bathroom (he had been banned from the men's) and walked in quietly. Right as he as about to take a step he heard a small moan emanate form one of the stalls. He was surprised for one main reason; this was Germany moans like that didn't come from public places like bathrooms. As quietly as he could he walked over to where he heard the moan come from. He peeped threw the stall to see an African America girl. Her panties were around her thighs and she was hunched over holding her chest in her hands. She mewed happily giving her breast a small squeeze. She squeezed her thighs together and he could hear a tiny tinkle of pee come from her she epped and tried to hold it in but in the end she peeded letting out a long pleasurable moan. She breathed heavily for a moment her eyes closed and then sighed; France moved from the stall and went to go stand by the sink. What had he just witnessed? The girl came out of the stall slightly wobbly and glassy eyed humming lightly in pleasure

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes actually, did you enjoy listening?" She shot back, her accent was very familiar

France chuckled "as a matter a fact I did, what form of pleasure was that?"

The girl thought "pleasure in p" she said walking up to him seductively "basically you play with your pee until you cant anymore" she laid her hand on his chest "its quite, divertimento " she said leaning into France placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Enjoy you coffee," she whispered against his lips. Turning to leave, France moved foreword raping his arm around her waist

"I hope you weren't going to leave before I get to enjoy you" his breath tickled her ear and he pressed himself against her back. A coy grin graced her face and she spun and pushed him up against the wall, France grinned. Every time he met an Italian woman they came on to him because of the little argument going on for the last hundred years.

" Your accent is French no?" She said against his lips, he grinned

"It is indeed," he said raping his arms around her

"I bet you cum first" she said tangling her hand in his hair

He moved his hands to her ass "I take that bet"

He walked back to his table, to see Germany had ordered two more drinks and was now licking the whipped cream off his lips and fingers

"How did you manage to make a mess in 30 minutes?" France asked putting his hands on his hips. Germany looked up at France two fingers still in his mouth as he sucked the whipped cream off of them. France suppressed a groan, as he looked into Germany's eyes "you are so messy"

Germany took his fingers out of his mouth "it was really good" his eyes were glazed over a little "what was in that?" He asked

"Umm German chocolate, coffee, and beer"

Germanys eyes shined "gott that is good" he said getting up "im sticky"

"Well your house is right there no" France said throwing some money onto the table "lets go and get you cleaned up" he grabbed his sticky hand and lead him out of the cafe

"Looks like you get to see Prussia after all" Germany chuckled as he walked down the street hand in hand with France

"You hands are soft," he mumbled as they walked "my hands are all calloused and ruff"

"That's because you're a hard worker," France told him "all hands tell a story just like all scares" Germany was silent in thought as he walked and he smiled after a few minutes.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red the color of passion"

Germany chuckled "figures"

"And you Mon cher?"

"I like the colour blue, it's a color associated with much evil and much good."

"Favorite day of the week?"

"Wednesday"

France looked at him "nothing fun ever happens on Wednesday's"

"Everyone needs a calm day" Germany smiled "plus I like the way it's spelled, wed-nes-day"

France chuckled "I prefer Saturdays, Saturday nights epically threes just so much that happens on Saturday's" and they continued like that for the next 6 miles to Germanys house. They talked and got to know each other. The whole time France was fighting with his bladder, he wanted to pee bad but it also felt good. He had a tingle all through out his lower regions, like he was about to cum but just couldn't reach it. Finally they got to Germanys house a simple three-story house with a basement. Germany started to feel his pockets looking for his house key, managing to get his jacket and pants messy with chocolate. Germany made an tsk sound and took off his jacket revealing the tight fit white t-shirt that had also managed to get messed up with chocolate. He sighed and took off his shirt as well. Revealing his taunt rippling body. As he took off his shirt the key fell from his jacket pocket he bent over to retrieve the key, not bending at the knee's showing off his perfectly round ass and the top of his Kelvin cline boxers. The temperature had risen about 20 degrees and France's skinny jeans had gotten two sizes smaller.

"Sweet German Jesus" France mumbled as he watched Germany straighten and open the door.

"Welcome to my home" he said moving to the side so France could walk inside. Whither it was god's will or the devil's temptation he wasn't sure but as France turned around to say something to his host, Germany tripped and smashed into France. Trying not to hurt the smaller man he put his arms out on either side of him. France closed his eyes as he waited for the impact of the much larger man to crush him. Once he hit the ground he waited for the sound of his ribs cracking, the only sound he heard was a Light chuckle. He opened his eyes to see bright blue staring down at him. Germany had managed to hold himself up around France by bracing himself in-between Frances legs. He had one knee on the floor in-between Frances legs and his arms on ether side of him

"Are you okay?" His breath tickled France's face as he stared up into the mans eyes, he blushed.

"Im fine thank you" Germany nodded and started to get up but his knee brushed up into France's crouch causing the French man to shiver. He was already horny on top of needing to pee.

"Im sorry did I hurt you?" Germany froze looking down at him keeping his knee pressed up against Frances crotch. France shook his head and bit back a moan "are you sure your okay? You look awfully sick" and it was true France's face was red and contorted slightly in pain and pleasure.

" I just need to go to the bathroom" he choked out. Somehow he managed to hold back the moans as Germany got off of him. He could feel every part of the man's upper body as he moved off of him. France darted to the bathroom yelling out a short, I'll be back! he ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He noticed that he now had three problems, one he had to pee really bad, two Germany had him as hard as could be, and three thanks to anamity it was impossible to get rid of both problems at the same time. He could either jerk off in Germany's bathroom and then pee or he could try and calm down (which would never happen) and then pee. He sighed as he un did his belt buckle and walked over to the toilet

"I can't believe im doing this," he mumbled as he pulled down his boxers. He hissed as his dick hit the cool air, he raped a hand around himself and started to stroke slightly. He sighed and leaned over, using one hand to brace himself. He started to stroke a bit faster and squeezed lightly. He pulled his had to the tip and slid his thumb over the tip drawing a long low moan out of him, he kept playing with the head of his penis stroking it everyone in a wile moaning softly. He thought of Germany, the way he looked when he was on top of him earlier. Hair slightly out of place eyes burning with worry, his chest lean and broad on top of his. He started stroking faster as he imagined kissing Germany moaning into the kiss. He imagined Germany moving in-between his legs and taking off both their pants. He squeezed again as he imagined Germany slowly preparing him with him fingers grinning at the sounds he was finger fucked. Faster and faster he stroked as in his mind Germany finally slipped inside him giving him little time to adjust as he started to thrust looking for his special spot. He held his hands over his head as he kissed his cheeks thrusting faster and faster finally hitting his prostate. France let out a moan as he started to play with his head again squeezing and groaning forgetting he was in someone else's house. He felt something sip inside of him from behind and he cried out, France looked back to see Germany thrusting his finger in and out of his ass.

"Do you do this in everyone's house?" Germany asked as he stuck another finger in, France moaned

"No-not normally" he moaned as Germanys fingers brushed his prostate, he moved his hand from his dick and put it on the wall for balance "there! There!" He yelled pushing himself onto Germany's fingers. Germany chuckled and added the all-important third finger and hit his prostate. "Oh fuck!" He used the wall to get germanys fingers deeper inside himself; he was pratcialy mewing in pleasure "Please germany fuck me please!" He yelled as he fucked himself on Germany's fingers, it just wasnt enough.

"If you insist" he purred, he pulled himself out of his pants groaning as his erictrion hit the air, he looked at France's round ass.

"Dat ass" he mumbled and France broke into laughter

"Did you really just say that?" He laughed slightly as Germany blushed ad moved behind him. France stopped laughing as he felt Germany press against his hole, and he wasn't standing that close. Yikes, yahoo, yum

"Ready" Germany asked pushing against the whole, France just nodded and bit his lip as Germany entered him slowly pushing in half way giving France time to adjust before sheathing himself completely inside of the tight moisture that is France's ass. Germany had to muster all his self-control not to start pounding into him.

"You can move Mon chere, I have done this before" he said which was all the invitation he needed. He started to move slowly for the first few minutes then he started to move faster.

"Hmmmmmm" France hummed in pleasure "go faster please" his tone was way to control for Germanys taste. He started to get into it grabbing France's hips and getting himself deeper and faster.

"Ohhh much...better!" France moaned out using the wall to try and angle himself on Germany's dick

"Oh!"

"Found what you were looking for?" Germany asked pulling out completely enjoying the sound of France's whine. He slammed himself back in hitting his prostate dead on

"Fuuuuccckkkkkkk" France moaned out as his legs gave out, Germany wrapped his arms around France and pulled out ignoring his whining. He placed France on the floor and wasted no time re entering France.

"Gott you are tight," he said as he started thrusting again, moaning as he felt France tighten and loosen around him.

"Oh no Mon cher your so big!" Germany took one of France's hands and intertwined there hands. His back arched into Germany's stomach as he moaned.

Germany moaned, "You look so sexy underneath me moaning and screaming."

"I am not sc-" he cut him self off when Germany aimed one thrust perfectly at his prostate

"Oh god please do that again" and he complied, he leaned over and bit France's neck licking and sucking as he kept thrusting at that spot. France arched up again and his eyes started to roll back.

"I-I think im go-gonna cum!"

"No not yet" Germany said thrusting faster and harder getting up on his haunches and grabbing Frances hips getting him self in deeper. France's legs stretched out and his toes started to curl as the force of Germany's thrusts lifted him off the ground.

"Germany I can- I cant take much more of this" Germany went impossibly faster gripping his hips and moaning. France knew he would bruise in the morning but he didn't care as he moved his hips and begged Germany to go harder. He grinded into Germany trying to help him reach his release

"Harder!" He yelled clawing at the rug underneath him; he was at a point beyond ecstasy as he held back his cum for Germany. He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer but he wanted to cum with Germany, he held out his arms to Germany and looked him in the eye "cum with me" Germany picked him up and held him close in his arms, the bounced like that for a few more minutes before France finally came. He bit Germanys neck hard enough to draw blood he heard a long strangled cry come from his lover. He held France and pushed himself completely inside of him painting him with white. France clinged to his neck and cried out his name in pleasure. When they had both calmed down France slid to the ground falling off Germanys member with a pop.

"That was so amazing" he said Germany hummed his enjoyment as he still couldn't speak. They laid there basking in the after glow of there sex. Germany laid down and cuddled into France

"You look beautiful in the after glow" France blushed and snuggled into Germanys strong chest

"Thank you" he mumbled. They stayed like that for about half an hour before Germany broke the silence.

"So what was in my drink today?" He said, "you can tell me, I won't be mad"

France looked up at him sheepishly "German chocolate and German beer can be used as an aphrodisiac by them, when used together they both have...startling affects." He grinned as Germany chuckled "plus you went and had three, not my fault you're a glutton"

"Only you could find a way to turn my own national foods against me."

"So what do you think?" France asked

"About what?"

"Us..."

Germany looked down at France "I think this is nice" he said obviously thinking "and as long as you can keep yourself in check this may be able to happen again"

"In check?"

"No more sex with strangers in the bathroom"

France chuckled and started to wiggle out of his Germanys grasp

"I gotta pee" he said and walked over to the toilet. He remembered what the girl had told him and tried to test it out properly he let the pee start to flow and stopped it right before it came out, a shiver ran all threw his body and he looked to the ceiling he held it in until he felt it go away slightly he pushed it back up and moaned as he barely stopped it from coming out. He repeated this process a few more times moaning and rocking back and forth curling and uncurling his toes. He arched his back as be finally let the pee run free out of his body, he moaned and closed his eyes. He sighed as he finished and rolled his head around as he washed his hands and laid back into Germanys arms.

"What form of French pleasure was that?" He asked one eyebrow rose

"Pleasure in P" he said smirking as he kissed his new lovers chest.

* * *

><p><strong>yes i did shamesly have a quicky in the bathroom with france I AM NOT ASHAMED! lol so please review and go check out some of my other stories if you like. all my other one shots are pretty cannon with the parings and such enjoy my plot bunnies~ <strong>


End file.
